


angel

by sunshinedoie



Series: 23 Days of Wonder [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: Renjun really wants to put the angel on top of the tree, but he can’t quite reach, even with a stepladder. Yukhei helps him reach.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 23 Days of Wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! cross posted on my twitter 🥰

The tree this year had to have been much taller than any tree they’d had before; Renjun could hardly see the top of it. Yukhei had insisted on getting a big one this year, but had Renjun known the sheer size of the thing, he wouldn’t have agreed. 

His boyfriend was something else.

“Yukhei,” he whined, “How am I supposed to get the angel on top? This tree is taller than you.” He laughed lightly, smiling as Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“Hmm…” Yukhei started. “We could go buy a ladder? Or I could just put it on there.”

Renjun frowned. “Ahh, but that’s my job. It’s my thing, babe, I  _ have _ to do it.”

Yukhei grinned, rolling his eyes playfully. Renjun loved it when his baby smiled; it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. 

“Then I suppose…”

Before he knew it, Renjun was being lifted onto the taller boy’s shoulders. He yelled in surprise, and Yukhei just laughed at him. He smacked the side of his head lightly and began to laugh as well.

“How’s that, babe?” Yukhei asked, the sides of his mouth still turned up in that grin of his.

Renjun sighed, still giggling. “It’s so good, Yuk, thank you! Oh, shit, could you hand me the angel?” The angel in question was laying on the floor, which was definitely not where it was supposed to be.

“Fuck, I forgot. Wait, can you get down? Or do I have to squat with you on my back?”

Renjun slid off, falling back onto the couch behind him. “Damn, babe, have you been working out more?”

“I’m glad you noticed! But no, I haven’t,” he chuckled. “Here, hand me the angel and you can climb back on.” Renjun handed it to him and climbed up onto the couch so that he could reach better.

He grabbed on to Yukhei, and the boy helped him get back up onto his shoulders, holding the angel up so that Renjun could put it on the tree.

Renjun leaned forward with the angel in his hand, but he nearly toppled over, causing him to yelp, Yukhei’s hands moving to grip his thighs and hold him more steadily.

“Woah, baby, don’t hurt yourself!”

“Oh, don’t worry Yuk, I won’t.” Renjun leaned forward again, more carefully this time, and finally set the angel on top of the tree. He sighed in relief when he saw that it wouldn’t fall down, and he climbed down to the floor once more.

He smiled at Yukhei. “Thank you for helping me, baby, I love you.”

Yukhei leaned down to press a soft kiss to Renjun’s lips. 

“I love you, too. So, so much.”


End file.
